


Jonghyuns Thoughts Minhyun to the Rescue

by Diluvsnuest



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diluvsnuest/pseuds/Diluvsnuest
Summary: JR is home alone with his thoughts Minhyun shows up unexpectedly......





	Jonghyuns Thoughts Minhyun to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something, not on paper lol I tried to not make a lot of grammar mistakes but I probably failed lol hope you still like it tho

Looking into the night sky, the moon was nonexistent. The stars were hidden, behind black clouds. A storm was brewing. It felt like something ominous was about to happen.   
Jonghyun looked out into the universe. Home alone with only his thoughts as a companion. Hoping for something, anything to show him what's to come.   
What should he do? He asks himself.   
How do I make them understand?   
He loves his brothers,  
His family for the last ten years.   
He would never want to see them hurt.   
They all chose Nu'est they chose each other. They chose to be happy together.  
It has been seven years. After all this time, I should not let others opinions affect me.   
Why can't I keep the fear from surfacing? He thinks.  
I have to try harder so they won't suffer.  
So deep in thought, he hadn't heard as footsteps approached.

Minhyun stood there watching his friend, his brother, someone he loves. He sees him try to take on the world alone.

"STOP IT" Jonghyun, Minhyun raised his voice.

Jonghyun looked up, noticing Minhyun for the first time.   
Jonghyun asks, How long have you been standing there?

Long enough, Min answers.  
Minhyun walks over to him and engulfs him in a hug.   
Jrie please stop, he begs of him. 

We can't make everyone happy.   
You don't have to protect us alone.   
We also want to protect you.   
We can work through everything together. We are one and always will be.

Minhyuns words made Jonghyun tear up.

Jonghyun looks into Minhyuns' eyes and asks, When did you become so much wiser? 

Minhyun responds... When you pretended to not know me. Anyway.......  
Let us go out to eat and throw away your thoughts in the nearest river.

Jonghyun laughed as he hugged him tightly.  
I love you Min. I hope we never have to part again. 

If only you were a female Jrie, I would make you mine. 

Jonghyun responds, should Jenny come out of retirement.

 

As they walked out of the dorm, they both couldn't stop laughing. They sang Minhyun and Jenny sitting in a tree   
K I S S I N G...............

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it....


End file.
